


Objection on the Grounds of my Idiot Son [Podfic]

by Rioreader



Series: Objection! [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Audio Format: MP3, Bat Family, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rioreader/pseuds/Rioreader
Summary: After his parent’s deaths Bruce became…a fantastic lawyer. Bruce runs a law firm, the kids help out and there are no masks involved.Jason bribes his way into the office.Objection on the Grounds of my Idiot Son by Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)





	Objection on the Grounds of my Idiot Son [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Objection on the Grounds of my Idiot Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853567) by [Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective). 



  


 

**Listen or Download on Dropbox:** MP3 [[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/aoknra9bpkxiw23/Objection%20on%20the%20Grounds%20of%20my%20Idiot.mp3?dl=0)]

**Length:** 11:08

**Size:** 7.26 MB

**Music:** [Make Money "Get Lucky" Daft Punk parody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwZzh_cYcfs)

 

 


End file.
